


Paste Texts

by PastebunAnon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Biting, Ear pulling, F/M, Nibbling, Smut, greentext, sniffing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastebunAnon/pseuds/PastebunAnon
Summary: A series of greentexts, tags and characters will change as I post more. New greens will be posted occasionally, if you have any suggestions post em'!





	1. Different Strokes

>Ears.  
>The one thing that is every rabbits worst kept secret.  
>The experience of going in to scratch an itch and making an uncouth sounding noise was something all of them had to deal with, having to touch lightly and with surgical precision was a fact of life.  
>And Nick was more than happy to abuse it, one more than one occasion he had managed to sneak up on Judy and run his claw along the the length of the ear, watching in delight as the fur stood up on end and she shrieked and moaned at the same time.  
>The look on her face made him want to fall over with laughter every time he did it.  
>This time was going to be now different he figured as his arm was draped across her, his paw resting down on her shoulder.  
>"She has no idea!" He though giddily as he moved his free paw from his side, slowly moving it up towards her head.  
>He was already grinning as he took it in his paw, and began to stroke up and down it.  
>The sounds of her breathing got faster and faster as he stroked away, but it was different than usual, a more happy and content sounding noise.  
>He couldn't help but think that her fur was softer than usual too as he stroked away faster and faster, watching as her cottontail began to move up and down faster and faster.  
>"Is she using a new shampoo?" He thought as he leaned in to take a whiff from the fur, not even realizing how out of the ordinary it was in the moment.  
>Nor did he realize what he was doing as his tongue lolled out of his mouth and onto the ear, rubbing up and down the length slowly, tasting of hair, some sweat, and the slightly chemical taste of recent shampooing.  
>He only began to think about what he was doing when she practically slammed her paw down onto his head, holding him in place to lick away, his licking getting faster to match the pace and pitch of her moans which were only getting louder and more faster, eventually climaxing in a squeal so loud that even the deafest of mammals would be able to hear it.  
>He pulled away panting slightly before feeling a sense of dread overtake him as he collapsed down to the floor.  
>"Oh God, what did I just do?" he thought as he lifted his head, dreading what Judy was going to say to him.  
>He felt his cheeks begin to burn as he looked at the rabbit in front of him, her tongue lolled onto the desk and still panting happily.  
>"Holy shit..." was the only thing he could say as he realized that the feeling of it had practically knocked her out..  
>He gulped as his eyes moved further and further down, noticing a large and obvious wet spot in her pants, the fluids drenching through two layers of clothing and dripping onto the floor below.  
>Without another word, and before she could wake back up, he rushed out of the door and out of the apartment.  
>The next day at work, an awkward cloud hung over both of them as they went about their business, most of their talks being shortened to one word answers.  
>He was worried that he had seriously fucked up until suddenly he felt a soft, long thing plop in his paw.  
>Without even turning his head, he gulped and began to stroke away, the content sound sounding like music to his ears, closing his eyes in contentment, before springing back open as he felt a long, coarse ear flop into his free paw.  
>He couldn't even say anything, stuttering like no tomorrow as he saw every ZPD officer in a line on both sides of him.  
>"I'm gonna be here all night..." was the only thing he could bring himself to say.


	2. Creamy Filling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clawhauser thinks about how much he enjoys a good donut.

Donuts.  
There's nothing better than them after a long morning of working, and the cheetah knew that better than anyone. The sweet, doughy and slightly squishy feeling of them against your maw was one of the best things in the world, making each and every bite seem like one step closer to pure nirvana, only making you crave even more of them. And that wasn't even the best part, the holy grail was the nice, big, glazed donuts, the taste of which was enough to drive even the most uptight of mammals crazy and get their cravings going. No one could possibly resists the sweet, slimy feeling of one against their paw before getting it nice and far into their maws, the glaze coating your tongue with a thick film that was heavenly, making you not want to stop for anything at all in the world, only to eat more and more and more.

Only one thing could possibly make it even better, and that was the ever illusive filled donut, of which there were many many options to choose from, different creams and juice byproducts that would tantalize your taste buds and only act to fill every fiber of your being with the want for more and more the sweet treats, one of them? That just wouldn't do at all, once you would begin you would have no choice but to keep going, finishing off more and more the delicacies, savoring the feeling of the creams, the frosting, the drippings from your own maw coat everything around as you devour more and more, the feeling could almost be described as orgasmi-.

"CLAWHAUSER!" The cheetah heard and nearly jumped out of his fur, managing to slide off the chair from the sudden shock of a ruined daydream, a cascade of donuts that had been so neatly held in the box in his paws ending up on top of him, coating the fur in the various white and red glazes, instantly matting in all the sticky residues. He could almost swear he saw the Chief actually crack a smirk as he was told to get back to work, crawling back off the floor, feeling the goop and gloop slide down the front of his shirt and everything else. "It's going to be a long day..." he said absentmindedly, double checking only for a moment that no mammal was paying attention before licking it out of the fur on his arm. Just a good as in a donut.


End file.
